


Helpless

by Ain_t_bovvered



Series: Dean's one shots Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hamilton inspired, Helpless, Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered
Summary: nothing too complicated, a hot night relaxing at a bar after a successful hunt with your sister and a bunch of others hunters. Until he walks in…





	Helpless

# Helpless

This is for [@mariekoukie6661](https://tmblr.co/mpXQg3IwvcpFIyAZa3X7hzg) ‘s[ **minnies 300-followers writting challenge**](http://mariekoukie6661.tumblr.com/post/177538016176/minnies-300-followers-writting-challenge-hi-so-i)

 **My prompt was :** Helpless - Hamilton 

 **pairing :** Dean x Reader

 **warning:**  none, this is a bit of fluffy drabble. 

 **words :** 822

 **a/n:**  I put the song’s words in bold.

 **Summary:** nothing too complicated, a hot night relaxing at a bar after a successful hunt with your sister and a bunch of others hunters. Until he walks in…

**If you don’t know the song , here, listen to it, heck listen  he whole musical it’s fricking amazing:**

[https://open.spotify.com/track/54Sc7mZQ1RM03STpk4SfaA?si=fAv-BsUZRA2JhqKEf9lNrw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F54Sc7mZQ1RM03STpk4SfaA%3Fsi%3DfAv-BsUZRA2JhqKEf9lNrw&t=MGQ4NWY5MjYxMDgyMTJjNThkMjQ0NTk1ZGVkNTEwOTI1ZGI4ZjNmOSxlN2Y1NGYwNDFlNDU2ZjJkZTQ2MmM0Y2JhZTkzMDEyNzY5YjE1M2Qx)

**I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight** , my sister and I were at a bar with some hunters on a hot night, after a joined effort to eradicate a vast vamp nest.  **Laughing at my sister as she’s dazzling the room** , winning at poker again, those poor souls don’t know what hit them.

I’m leaning at the bar alone, my beer dangling in my hand, watching her scoring another hand, looking at how much she’s made, and it’s not even midnight yet.

Then the swinging doors of the entrance caught my eyes,  **you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”**  

my beer almost slipping from my grasps. I turn around hiding my blushing face; still sneaking glances as you ordered a whiskey, neat, sitting tiredly four stools from me.

 **Trying to catch your eye from the side of the**  bar, but I’m just helpless in terms of flirting and I can’t make the first move for shit.

Everybody’s drinkin’ and the yelling’s top volume as my sister rob another victim. She looks at me grinning and come to kiss my cheek ordering another drink.

“I saw how you are looking at him, why don’t you go and talk to him?”

I blush and avoid answering by taking a swing of my beer.

She shakes her head and walks back to the table. The stranger looks at her with a smirk and makes his way to her, my heart sinks as I saw them laughing and flirting. I angrily turn around, ordering some shots.

 **“Where are you taking me?”** Dean asked amused.

**“I’m about to change your life”**

“Oh…well  **by all means, lead the way** ” his smirk growing confused as she led him to the counter, not the back of the bar outside or the bathrooms.

I panic as I see them approaching me, **then you look back at me and suddenly I’m helpless.**  I gather some courage and extend my hand, introducing myself. He shakes it, hands warm and eyes smiling.  **Oh, look at those eyes!**

He repeats my surname confused.

“ **My sister**  “she clarify

“Thank you for all your money” I grin, knowing she robbed him blind too.

A lopsided grin blooms on his face and my heart can’t take it.

 **“If it takes**  my pride being stomped on  **for us to meet, it will have been worth it”**

My sister smirks pleased “  **I’ll leave you to it** , we need to pay rent this month and I’m not done yet” and left us alone.

_some weeks later…_

“Are you listening to me Y/N?”

“Uh?..what? yes sure whatever you want” I briefly look up at her before going back a texting.

She huffs and grabs the phone from my hands, raising an eyebrow when she reads who I was texting.

“You little minx, I knew it! That’s where you’ve been sneaking out this past few weeks”, I snatch the phone back, blushing.

“Hey, I’m **just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him,** I mean…scoring Dean Winchester nonetheless, damn girl”

“ **Ha!**  you wish”

“You are helpless Y/N “ she smile shaking her head. I really am.

Some months later, I found him right outside our motel door, in the pouring rain.

“Dean…! “ I smile “were we supposed to meet? Did I forgot? Come in you are soaking wet”. He’s nervous; he’s playing with Baby’s keys.

“Y/N, **I don’t have a dollar to my name** , a proper house, I’m probably wanted by the FBI, a dollop of normal life.  **All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain** , a couple of great wins, I did saved the world a few times,  **and my top-notch brain.** ” he grins “ **It’s insane how your family brings out a different side of me** , also your sister  **tried to take a bite of me**.”

“I’m gonna kill her” I interrupt his babbling, turning to the motel door behind which she’s hiding.

“Don’t worry, **my love for you is never in doubt,** ” he quickly say stopping me.

“Your what?” I blurted out blushing, but he’s not done yet.

“We could…I mean , me and my brother we have this sort of…bunke- hideout, we use it as home, and I don’t know, you and your sister could ….come and stay with us? There’s plenty of rooms.”

I stand there, blinking like an idiot, not knowing what to say and almost not hearing him over my heart beating.

“I’ve been livin’ the hunter’s life since I was a child, me and Sam too, our  **father left, our mother died, we grew up buckwild**. **But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that love was real and as long as I’m alive** , Y/N, swear to Chuck…”

‘Chuck?’ I mouthed confused.

**I look into his eyes and the sky’s the limit, I'm—**

“ **You’ll never feel so…** ”

“Shut up “I said before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

**Helpless…**

———


End file.
